Fire and Darkness
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Set 12 Years after the Events of the Mutant Riots the TMNT are 30 Years of Age and Splinter has passed away, Don/OC and Raph/OC Don and Raph's Daughters have their first crushes and much to Don and Raph's chagrin, war has come to one universe and is about to come to Third Earth, Rated for Violence and Adult Themes Chapter 7 Three Heroes Vanish without a trace
1. First Crush

_**I realize that not having even finished Dreams and Nightmares Come True and writing this story set 12 years after The Events of The Mutant Riots when not all the plot has been revealed is kind of dumb but...I figured what the shell, Ramica jumps around in her character's timeline all the time so...And There is some things I need to deal with, all the horror stories I'm seeing on the news as of late, I'm stressed I'm bored I haven't written anything for you guys in a while, tomorow my Dad will show his friend Mark my Original Idea and we'll see if we can make something out of it...For today here is a tale that takes place twelve years later after the Mutant Riots, the TMNT are all in their 30s Donny has his Daughter from Belladonna, Andromeda Raph has his Daughter Maddy from Tiamat (Although Raph didn't marry Tiamat, he decided he loved the Mutant Cat Olive more, even though she couldn't bear him children) Ichabod and Marzipan married at 18 and they have a 9 year old daughter named Kitty, Bill Brandy married his Human Girlfriend Samantha and they have twin sons Jeffery-Beffery and Frito Bandito (They're Dad was drunk when he named them) and the Five Mutant Cubs Taylor, Caesar, Julia, Zeb and Rye are currently 12 years old and have been attending millitary school in Cincinatti**_

One week ago, Belladonna and Tiamat came to Third Earth New York unanounced...First Earth had desended into madness, invaders from some unknown universe calling themselves The Destroyers had come to Third Earth and their seemed to be no end to them, kill a few dozens of them and a hundred more popped up in their place, and they seemed to have the ability to summon repulsive monsters from First Earth's Soil. Belladonna and Tiamat dropped the Girls Andromeda and Maddy off at the Water Station Lair where the Turtles were still living even after the Mutant Civil Rights Movement 12 years ago, most other Mutants including Leatherhead lived far away from New York City itself and the town known as 'Forest' that was meant to be a temporary living place until the Mutants were fully aclimated to Humans became they're permenant residence, and in all honesty why would most of them want to leave? The Humanimal Architects of Enchantment were able to build houses into trees so the Town of Forest looked like one of those Fantasy Animal Towns like the kind you might see in a Storybook, the Turtles wanted to continue living in NYC and NYC needed them nearby, they knew the City better then all the other Mutants and they were accustomed to city life the water station was abandoned thus the NYC Mayor graciously let them have it officially.

For most of the week, Andromeda and Maddy had both been in a total snit and none of the Turtles could figure out why...Splinter has passed away one year ago...And at this point he felt greviously needed. Maddy had inherited her Father's temper and if you thought 12 year old Raph was a handful, try a Feamle Raph who could breathe fire. (Andromeda breathed ice being a Water Dragon but Andromeda was not the kind of Dragonling who resorted to breath weapons in an argument Thank the Gods for Small Favors)

Yesterday, Donatello had a particurally heated argument with Andromeda, Andromeda finally blurted out "I HATE THE PAST! All Mom ever talks about is History and how much we have to respect it! I hate it! I don't care about history! I don't care about the Great War! The Past is DEAD! I WANT TO FOCUS ON TODAY!"

Don scowled and in a very low voice said "So that's how you really feel huh? That all the sacrifices your Mom made with her Herd, so that you could live a free citizen, so you wouldn't be a slave...Well if that's how you really feel, how about you say that to your Mom's face?!"

That very quickly cowed Andromeda she started crying and Donatello seeing he had a breakthrough picked her up and sat with her on the sofa.

Although they were married, Donatello and Belladonna had to live in their own universes and they couldn't visit each other every year but they always managed to talk on the phone. Andromeda spent most of her time with Her Mom so her infrequent visits to her Father and Paternal Uncles were the Rare Treat times so like many a Father who does not live with his children Don was the 'Fun One' who didn't spend much focus on displine or moral education as he had only a few days to spend with her at any one time so most of the time spent with her was 'fun time' She rarely talked about her time in her Birth Universe.

Then today they recieved a message that Bill, his Wife Samantha, Edward and Minsk, and Ichabod and Marzipan and all their cubs were coming they were coming because they were fleeing from they Destroyers, even though all of them had been living on aplanet the Destroyers hadn't reached yet and they had to arrange a parlay on what exactly to DO about this invastion with their old friends, Why Matoaka wasn't attending baffled Leo, why was the Captain and Queen herself absent from this crucial parlay?

They waited in their lair, they had invited Eleanor Capra, the Mayor of Forest presumably for life and the Middle Aged Ewe had yet to find a sutible heir for when she could no longer be Mayor, and the Seven Morning Glories, AKA Karai's Mutants. Olive the Black and White Housecat had married Raphael and thus was Maddy's stepmother, Maddy had been unusaully nasty to her this Week which irritated Raph to no end, Olive was more saddened by her Stepdaughter's sudden rejection then anything, the other six Morning Glories, Earl the Hamster, Nimble the Rat, Wyatt the Fruit Bat, Knuckles the Jackrabbit, Chloe the Lynx and Hank the Rhino arrived sleepy, it was 3 in the morning and as the Morning Glories were the Gaurdians of Forest they had a pretty intense beat during the day and so they didn't like being deprived of precious sleep.

The Light of an Interdimensional Portal came forth more then a dozen individuals stepped forth, the figures One Bull-Man, One Cat-Woman, One Mink Woman, three Adult Humans two men and one woman, the Children Demetri the Mink Boy was the only one the Turtles had met before and back then he was only an infant, the Kitten-Girl appeared to be 9 years old, and the twin Calf-Boys appeared to be 7.

What the Turtles didn't know about that there were 5 more guests, they had met them before...But today they were much older, at first none of the Turtles reconized them.

But the Dragonlings did

"Caesar!" Exclaimed Maddy

"Rye!" Exclaimed Andromeda

Maddy rushed over to the Chimpanzee-Boy and kissed his cheek.

Andromeda rushed over to the Giant Anteater-Boy and kissed his long muzzle.

At that moment both Don and Raph felt the blood drain from their faces.

One Kiss became of flurry of kisses all over the Chimp and Anteater's faces. Maddy and Andromeda both squaked with dismay as they felt their Fathers pull them away

"Break it up you two!" Raph said

"DAD!" Maddy yelled indignatly and she wiggled free from his grasp

The Three Girl Mutant Zoo Animals, Taylor the Flamingo, Julia the Spotted Hyena and Zeb the Zebra had mixed emotions, they felt both empathy for the Dragon Girls and Fear for their Herd Brothers Caesar and Rye antipating an unpleasent feud between their Brothers and the Fathers of their chosen Beaus, a tale as old as time the conflict between young lovesick man and overprotective father.

"Andromeda..." Don was trying to keep calm he looked over towards the Anteater and grimmaced and turned back to his daughter "...Is THIS..." He pointed to Rye and the irritation in his voice was causing the Kitten Girl and twin Calf Boys to tremble "...The reason you've been in such a snit all week?"

Andromeda felt hot tears sting her eyes

"We met Caesar and Rye in Cincinatti last week...They are Mutants like you..." Andromeda was getting choked up "...In a few short hours after meeting them, the Destroyers came...They came to us in the School Library and they spoke to us and played games with us..."

"You're only 12!" Don exclaimed "You're too young to have a boyfriend!"

"Donatello..." Ichabod raised his hands as he knew all too well where this was going

"Yo!" The Voice of Casey Jones reverbrated through the lair "Sorry we're late there was this freak hail storm and...What...What happened?"

 _ **More to come**_


	2. Fire and Darkness

_**Hi! In this Chapter we introduce a Mutant Margay named Triguena who is a Character from the RPG Mutants of the Yucatan as a possible NPC I have not got around to the story which is supposed to take place after Dreams and Nightmares Caome True so we don't see her as an 8 Year Old Kitten so...I'm have no ideas an 'Early-Bird Cameo?' But anyway here we have some more drama and some more explanation**_

Andromeda and Maddy huffed angrily and then flew off to their rooms.

A Mutant Margay entered the Chamber, she was one of Eleanor's Bodygaurds. "I heard yelling." Said the Spotted Feline "It's complicated Triguena." Eleanor said "Something to do with two Young Girls with a Crushes..."

"Oh...I see." Triguena blushed underneith her spotted fur and folded her large ears back "Hi Leonardo..." It was an open secret she had a crush on Leonardo

"Hi Triguena." Said Leo

"Can we return to are parlay." Eleanor asked irritably

With the two Dragonlings gone. the Subject of the Destroyers took centerfold again."

"Many years ago..." Ichabod said rubbing his temples "Earth was invaded...By some Cultists...A Cult made up entirely of Women...These Women once they were fully brainwashed by the cult were Mutated so they could shapeshit into any Human Woman, they could change their skin color, hair color, eye color, height,weight you name it...It was like that old slogan 'I can be anything you want Babe' and the default form for all these Mutant Women was pure chalk white skin, bald heads, black white eyes, noses that are no more then two holes in the face overall looking very much like an overgrown fetus, these creatures called themselves...The Blanks."

The Ninja Turtles, Eleanor and the Morning Glories were all trembling and slack jawed

"The...Blanks..." Leo was trembling with disbelief "We have been fighting an agressive anti-mutant cult calling themselves the blanks for the past 12 years! They cover themselves head to toe in clack clothing...When we captured one of them dead...They one we captured looked exactly as you described them..."


	3. Of Men and Girls

_**Hey Peeps Just had to let you guys know...I'm not dead, and I have a question for you guys that may or may not have anything to do with my real life...What would you guys do if you feel you might have witnessed a crime but aren't sure if that was what was happening?**_

The Palay quickly winded down after the revelation about the Blanks, the Morning Glories kept falling asleep and Leo decided it wouldbe better to continue this discusstion when everyone was able tokeep their eyes open.

Eleanor exited the lair and took her bodygaurds with her, the Morning Glories were left in the lair as they were currently in REM Sleep and neither the Turtles nor the former Fellowship Members had the heart to wake them.

Ichabod took Donatello aside for one moment "May I talk with you Don?" Ichabod asked

Don rubbed his temples "I need some caffine..." He mumbled

"You already had three cups during the meeting." Ichabod said "Anyway as a Fellow Father of a Girl I thought I could help..."

"What the shell are you planning?!" Don snapped "That I should let my 12 year old daughter date a..."

"Caesar and Rye are more or less the same age as the two Dragon Girls." Ichabod said "Donatello believe me when I say that I have taken great pains to ensure that Kitty's life is more safe then either mine or Marzipan's..." Ichabod sighed "Kitty is 9 years old and under old Humanimal Terms she would be very close to becoming a Cat-Woman and a Kitten-Girl no longer...Yes I know the system where Humanimals were declared adults by age 13 was created by Humans to get them to work faster but...Tradition that has existed for over five thousand years doesn't simply vanish on one day...Donatello while your world may not consider 12 a sutible age to start dating the fact remains that for countless generations Humanimals were doing just that...Andromeda still has that instinct."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Don asked

"I can clearly see that YOUR particularlly hostile response as opposed to Raphael's is rooted in some deep down anxiety...Perhaps while the rest of the Fellowship crew had moved to Planet Black Beauty Andromeda had some unfortunate brush with death that took some decades off your century long life?"

Don's jaw dropped at how well Ichabod could guess

"Don't be so shocked." Ichabod said "My Father was a psycologist and drilled me regurally to learn these things."

"Shell..." Don rubbed his eyes as they were starting to get blurry from the memories "What should I do?"

"Perhaps..." Ichabod said mildly "That you and Andromeda and speak candidly...You speak about the troublesome anxiety that is causing this overprotetiviness...Does Andromeda remember this incident?"

"No..." Don said quietly "She was only less then a year old when it happened..."

"Donatello..." Ichabod became very quiet and put an arm over the Mutant Turtle's carapace "Believe me...I know how it feels to be worried for your child's life...When Kitty was first born, she was born so small that we weren't sure she would survive to this day she is still a bit of a runt among the other kittens but she is feisty and has much ferocity as any Wildcat! Talk to Andromeda and trust me when I say Caesar and Rye and good boys, they would never hurt those two girls."


	4. Heart to Heart

_**Hi everybody, before we start this chapter I just wanted to take this moment to share just how much Fanfiction and story writing in general means to me…In these times whenever I'm sad or angry or anxious I feel like writing or merely imagining a story helps calm my nerves. Sometimes when writing Fanfiction, characters and ideas I don't own and can't make money off of unless I become a writer for the actual shows or comics but would be under limitations, sometimes I wonder if these stories are hollow…Particularly having the canon characters interact with my own creations I sometimes wonder is it all hollow wish fulfillment? That I'm simply doing what every Fanfiction writer does by creating Original Characters and simply professing my wish to be the lover/child of my favorite cartoon characters, but in the end, it isn't OCs themselves that are bad it is poor writing that's the problem and while I sometimes worry if the Canon Characters are acting 'out of character' around my OCs in the end I must remember that these characters have acted 'OOC' in canon works as well when I really poor writer takes the helm of the episode and when pushing canon characters out of their comfort zone and into situations they never encountered in canon you do have basically estimate what is in character for that character but I digress as a favorite YouTuber of mine Guildmaster Dan said 'Superheroes are Ideas and those ideas are important' On to the chapter**_

Don stood in front of Andromeda's door he was trying to keep calm but he was a bundle of nerves at the moment, He was terrified if Andromeda wouldn't let him speak to her and throw a huge Tweener Tantrum that the Nerdy Turtle just couldn't handle, what she was very small Andromeda idolized him like Mikey idolized Silver Sentry, he remembered her that she would be fascinated by the way his hands danced as he created gadgets and he missed the days when she curled up for a nap in his lap, those days were gone and today she was approaching womanhood and striving for independence…Don sighed and knocked dryly

"Andromeda…" He said weakly "…Can I come in?"

"Huh?" The Sleepiness in her voice implicated she had fallen asleep after banishing herself to her room.

"Andromeda I'm sorry I got mad." Don hoped that this would help grant him passage into her room "There was something I wanted to talk to you about…It isn't about boys it's about…Something in the past."

"Fine…" Andromeda still sounded grumpy but Don knew she had calmed down somewhat he entered her room, Andromeda was laying in her bed with her favorite floppy black horse plushie.

"Andromeda…" Don said "I know I came off as a bit…Overprotective earlier, I guess I should tell you a story…From long ago."

Andromeda yawned and smacked her mouth, still trying to wake up

"Long time ago, when you were still a tiny hatchling…I think you couldn't have been more than a few months old…You were kidnapped."

Andromeda's eyes snapped open "I don't remember this." She said

"Like I said you were only a few months old at the time…My brothers and me were at City Hall helping negotiate Human/Mutant relations, your Mom was in the lobby with you and then…Foot Ninja…This wasn't Karai's Foot Ninja, these were Rogue Foot Ninja headed by a Foot Elite still unwilling to let bygones be bygones and felt we needed to be destroyed to restore their 'honor'" At that point Don shook his head "Sometimes…" He said "I think what Matoaka said about the East's definition of 'honor' being incredibly loose and many people actually mean 'pride' when they say it and that the Japanese obsession with never losing face being a point of honor is actually…Really, really bad…I think even Leo has conceded this point even if he won't say it aloud…But I digress…These Foot Ninja attacked the City Hall brazenly, filling the lobby with smoke the Leader, a foot elite attacked your Mom to pry you from her arms."

Andromeda clutched her plush horse "Is…Is that how Mom got her…Cheek scars?"

Don nodded "The Leader scarred her left cheek with Ninja Claws…We arrived too late they had already escaped with you…They gave us the ransom note…We offer ourselves in exchange for your life, all four of us and Splinter as well, Karai took one look at the note and told us…She knew this Ninja Elite, he had no honor after he killed us he would kill you as well, she had learned a lot from Matoaka and decided that it was best to 'blindside' them The last time they were blindsided they really had no way of predicting that Soldiers from another Universe would attack them and rescue us…We had no of predicting that! So Karai hoped as the Leader was so single minded with his tunnel vision of revenge he probably only barely paid attention to the Mutant Riots and so she would send her Seven Mutants instead He would be expecting four Turtles and a Rat not Seven Various Mammal Mutants including a Rat of the Female Variety and three of them had genuine superpowers. And…Suffice to say the Morning Glories made mincemeat out of them Olive herself killed the leader while she was in 'Super Mode' and for once she was in complete control of herself while in Super Mode. And that moment as Hank picked you up as you cried, you weren't hurt but you were scared. Hank told me, that moment he understood what Matoaka said to him about sometimes one has to kill for others to live, holding you in his hands he understood it was better that the Foot Elite die so you didn't get hurt or killed. And until I saw you again, safe and sound I couldn't rest easy for a moment my heart was racing like it had never raced before…"

Andromeda herself felt her heart racing that moment she was clutching her Horse Plushie to her chest, to think that this had actually happened to her! "I…I don't remember any of that." She said

"You were very young." Don said "So…Do you see why…You know."

Andromeda looked at her scaly clawed feet "I…Don't think Rye is the kind of Boy who would hurt me." She said quietly

Don smiled and sighed "Upon reflection I do realize that…I had to remind myself that I knew Rye and Caesar and their Herd Sisters when they were Cubs."

Andromeda looked at him with her jaw dropped "You knew them when they were cubs?! How come you never told me?!"

"Andromeda." Don chuckled "I have only gotten to see you once or twice a year at most, there is only so much time I can tell you stories about our past and have time for anything else."

"I guess." Andromeda sighed

"Andromeda…" Don said as he pulled her to his side "…Please understand that you covering that Boy with kisses was a bit of a shock to my system, I have always thought of you as my little girl and well, you can talk to Rye and hang out with him, but no making out just yet please? I want you to take this slowly."

Andromeda sighed. "Okeydoke Dad."

"I will always love you." Don said


	5. Husbands and Wives

_**Hey People, Belladonna hasn't said anything in this fic let's remedy that!**_

Donatello stood in Central Park after speaking to Andromeda waiting for Belladonna, She and Tiamat couldn't stay in the lair because the lair wasn't large enough for one dragon, let alone two! Belladonna had been managing weather for NYC and she had been mostly creating storms with the knowladge that there was an Anti-Mutant Cult, a Guerilla Terrorist Group that was springing across all of North America and at this point all Mutant Communities had to be walled and have armed gaurds of both Humans and Mutants to protect the residents from this Millitent Cult. So Belladonna created storms that while they would inconvinance the NYC Citizens they would seriously handicap any Blanks hiding around Forest.

Belladonna arrived as the sun rose, for the moment she let the clouds part and a beam of sunshine shine down on Donatello and herself as she floated down to him.

"You're so Artistic." Don said with a smile as she landed

Belladonna blushed "Oh that?"She beamed "It's nothing."

"Don't be so modest." Don said "It was a very...Interesting meeting."

And he told her everything that happened at the meeting.

"Holy..." Belladonna stroked her face with a claw "...I remember that day...The Rest of My Herd left for Planet Black Beauty shortly after...The Day Matoaka slew the Demon's Last Host with the Arrow of Fairy Gold...But that only killed the Host...Matoaka told me that as the Giant Woman began to rot away the Demon in the form of black slime like crude oil...Laughing...She knew that the Fairy Gold Arrow would only kill the puppet, it couldn't harm the puppeteer, and the Demon, she had been doing this for EONS! She laughed and promised she would return and Matoaka always remembered her saying 'Sooner then you expect' and that's when the rest of my Herd left Earth, the Saviors of the Entire Universe, leaving the Center of the Federation, for their own protection...I stayed, because I could only reach Third Earth through First Earth, it was the only way to stay in contact with you, I became a diplomat wandering from place to place with Andromeda."

"I think..." Don said quietly "...Andromeda has always felt rootless because of that...When she's with you she's always traveling, never getting to know one place very well orhave any real friends aside from her 'Herd-Cousin' Maddy since you and Tiamat are frequent partners on Diplomatic Missions and Tiamat often schedules Maddy visits her Father along with Andromeda. But this means Third Earth New York is the only place she knows well over the years, she's seen all the sights and gotten toknow many of the Humans and Mutants who live here...I remembered what Humanimals had said to me about 'Needing a territory' and feeling a deep connection to wear their spend their childhoods, in that case it seems both Andromeda only know this place as 'their territory' and feel rootless in their birth universe."

At that moment Ichabod and Marzipan,Edward and Minsk and Bill and Samantha came forth after their cubs had been put to bed and together the Human/Humanimal Couples simply stood together to watch the sunrise.

Don and Belladonna felt no need to speak to them they stayed still and enjoyed the silence

 _Words like violence_

 _Break the silence_

 _Come crashing in_

 _Into my little world_

 _..._

 _All I ever wanted_

 _All I ever needed_

 _Is here in my arms_

 _Words are very unnecessary_

 _They can only do harm_

 _ **I love that song, and if you're asking why I didn't copy and pastethe entire song those were the only two stanzas that I felt fit the situation**_


	6. Baker Street

_**You know what they say about eatinng cheese giving you strange dreams? Well I think I've learned something about eating Kraft Mac 'N' Cheese for both lunch and supper It will lead to dreams about babies being turned into canons and...Something about Donatello's...Rear end, which I have taken as a sign to get to writing Don's chapter in Dreams and Nightmares Come True but first this brief segment**_

Raph had an even harder time displining his daughter then Donatello did, It probobly figures with one who was so hard to disipline himself, Raph remembered his childhood and how much he hated having his freedom curbed, he hated having to do the same to Maddy, after all she seemed so much like a Femalee Dragon Version of himself, he would argue with him and her voice, it sounded so similar to his own,Raph just didn't feel he could bring himself to be the hard-ass also Maddy never ever got kidnapped or had any other calamity happen to her, Raph saw his daughter a lot less then Don did also the Rogue Foot Ninja never found out Raph had reproduced until they were decimated by Karai's Mutants.

Raph after he got over his intitial shock realized that he didn't feel the same way Don did about their daughters being too young to have boyfriends, as long as they weren't...Actually exchanging bodily fluids Raph felt that his Little Girl could have a boyfriend at 12.

Most of the Cubs were napping in front of the TV, even Zeb and Julia who said they would keep watch over the Younger Cubs quickly fell asleep, Zeb, didn't sleep like Equine Humanimals with her legs folded under her horse-like, She slept in the fetal postition curled up in a ball, Leo had noticed this, often people who sleep in the fetal postion have lots of emotional scars and hurt that runs deep. Julia slept more Animals, the Hyena Girl lay sprawled out with her handstucked under her chin, looking very Dog-Like, Kitty, Curled up between Julia and Zeb. While the other Cubs were sleeping,Raph told Rye, Caesar and Tylor the story of Andromeda's adbuction by the Rogue Foot Ninja.

"Oh Man!" Said Rye "Is that why Donatello is so...Is so..."

"Why he flipped his shit?" Raph said "Kids, don't be so shy about swearin' you're gonna be in the army, cussin is gonna be a part of your daily routine."

The Three Cubs became quiet

"Look." Raph said "I ain't Don, I'm actually fine with Maddy havin' a boyfriend...As long as there's no hickies." He gently flicked Caesar in the nose, the Chimplaughed awkwardly

"I have no idea, why Maddy would want a Chimp." Raph said "But hey,I banged a Dragon and married a Cat, so I guess it really is 'in the eye of the beholder' or something like that."

Don came back in, Rye refrained from looking at the Purple Masked Turtle, he turned and was about to cover himself with his floofy Anteater tail as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Rye." Don said "You can calm down. Andromeda and I talked, you two hang out together but please...No making out...Until I can handle it."

Rye peeked out from under his tail "Yes Don." He said quietly

"Donatello said Taylor "Could we ask you a totally unrelated question."

Don realized this was the first time one of the Girl Cubs spoke to him "What about?" He asked

"Well..." Said Taylor "Both Rye and I are in the band of our School, Rye plays Bassoon,I play Clarinet...We...I mean...Is it all right if we practice our instruments?"

"What you mean right this moment?" Don asked

"I don't mean today." Taylor "Sometime we're here,is it all right if we practice in your lair."

Don rubbed his temples imagining a cachophany of noise "I'll let you know when you two can practice, one unchaning rule is you aren't going to practice while I'm working in my lab, and I work in my lab a lot."

Taylor and Rye bowed their heads "We understand." They said

 _ **Got a book called Orchestranimals which teaches about the different instruments of the orchestra, with a Flamingo playing Clarinet and and Anteater playing bassoon there was this Red Robin we used to visit which had two illistrations of the different animals playing their instruments, when the old art was going to be removed, I requeasted both illistraitions, alas I only got one the illistration with the Flamingo and Anteater went to an employee I believe but one is better then none and I got the book to pair with it**_


	7. Flown the Coop

_**Hey Guys, Some Writers plan their entires stories from start to finish and some make it up as they go along, I am mostly the later...I just decided on a whim that Ichabod,Marzipan and their Daughter Kitty are going to bail at this point in the story for reasons known only to them**_

At Sunset Ichabod, Marzipan and their daughter Kitty had vanished...Without a trace...This isn't something Ninjas are unfamilar with, but generally you vanish to get away from your enemies when you vanish from your friends or otherwise allies it always causes suspition.

"Guys." Bill said "I found this note...Written by Marzipan..." Bill took a deep breath and read the note for everyone.

 _"Hey Guys_

 _Sorry about bailing but I have had a vision...The three of us aren't safe here, where the Cult seems to spawn continously my vision has informed me that they want me and my family in particular, for reasons I don't know but I digress...I've gotten my tree branch and we've all flown the coop for a safer place,we can't tell you where we are but we do want you to know we are safe_

 _As a warning to all of you my vision told me some other things, beware the darkness, this cult is the forces of darkness, they seek to muddy the truth with complete nonsense and no means are too foul to reach their end of basacally encasing the entire multiverse in the darkness of ignorance._

 _We reprisent the fire of truth and knowladge and sometimes the fire of truth can hurt and the fire of knowladge can be utalized to do harm against the ignorant but both are necessary to keep the darkness of ignorance at bay._

 _Best of Luck to You_

 _Marzipan Crane"_

"Shell." Said Mikey "Why...Why do the Cultists want Marzi and Ichy?"

"She isone of the most powerful Mages in the Multiverse." Don said "I can think of a whole bunch of reasons Crimanals would want someone like that either dead, so they won't have to fight such power, or alive and captured so they can have such power for their own benifit."

 _ **This will probobly be my last update of Fire and Darkness for a while, can't go much furthur without reavealing MASSIVE spoilers for stories that I haven't even written yet**_


End file.
